Tennis no ouji-sama: Mitsukawabi Gakuen
by Blastvampire
Summary: Tezuka e Atobe si iscrivono allo stesso liceo famoso in tutto il mondo per il suo rinnomato club di tennis, la Mitsukawabi Gakuen, molti professionisti hanno frequentato quella scuola ed entnrabi sperano di poter debuttare il più presto possibile. AtobexTezuka SengokuXOC


Tennis no Oujisama: Mitsukawabi Gakuen

Prologo

Tirava una leggera brezza, quel pomeriggio, tipico di quel periodo autunnale che indicava la fine dell'estate.

Le foglie stavano già iniziando a mutare il colore e a depositarsi sul terreno che circondava gli alberi, gli uccelli avevano iniziato a migrare verso luoghi più caldi, mentre altri animali si preparavano per il letargo.

In un piccolo parco della città, si trovava un campo da tennis circondato da una piccola boscaglia che in quel periodo era più splendida che mai, almeno per Kunimitsu che in quel momento si stava allenando.

Quel posto su di lui aveva sempre avuto un effetto rilassate, adorava stare in quel campo, sopratutto in quel periodo dell'anno, che era quasi deserto come quel giorno. Spesso quando era afflitto da indecisioni, il silenzio che lo circondava quel luogo, aveva la capacità di aiutarlo nelle sue decisioni.

In quel periodo era terribilmente confuso, non sapeva infatti quale liceo scegliere, mancava ancora un po' per la fine dell'anno scolastico ma non aveva ancora le idee chiare sul futuro. Quasi tutti gli altri membri del club di cui era capitano avevano deciso in quale iscriversi, ma lui non aveva ancora preso una decisione, sapeva solo che voleva continuare a giocare a Tennis quindi cercava un istituto che avesse una buana squadra.

Il corpo del ragazzo era ormai segnato dalla fatica, aveva perso il conto di quanto si fosse allenato. Decise di fare una piccola pausa per riprendere fiato.

Si avvicinò alla panca dove precedentemente aveva poggiato la sua borsa, prese dall'interno la borraccia iniziando a bere il liquido che conteneva.

Non c'era niente di meglio dell'acqua dopo un intenso allenamento, tutte le energie perse sembravano essergli tornargli magicamente. Avrebbe potuto continuare ad allenarsi, ma decise di lasciar perdere ammirando il bellissimo scenario che lo circondava, adorava la natura e quel luogo era uno dei più belli che avesse visto.

Incominciò a pensare al suo futuro, le sue intenzioni erano quelle diventare professionista e uno dei modi migliori per farlo era quello di iscriversi in un buon club, se avesse avuto le idee più chiare sarebbe stato molto più semplice.

Sempre dalla borsa perse alcuni fogli di carta, fascicolati assieme da lui stesso, erano tutte le informazioni sui club di tennis delle scuole superiori che era riuscito a recuperare. Le aveva lette tante di quelle volte che aveva imparato tutto a memoria, la quantità di campi di ogni istituto, che tipi di allenamenti facessero, come fossero organizzato. Rileggere on gli bastava per poter fare una scelta.

Keigo stava tornando a casa, l'autista era andato a prenderlo come ogni giorno di fronte ai cancelli della Hyoutei.

Si era seduto sui sedili posteriori dell'auto, incrociando le braccia e accavallando le gambe. Quel giorno era più stanco, stressato e irritato del solito, le attività del club stavano diventando sempre più pesanti da gestire da solo, sopratutto visto che chi come lui frequentava il terzo anno doveva anche pensare agli esami di fine anno. Come se non bastasse un'altra ragazza gli aveva dichiarato il suo amore, la quinta quella settimana beh non gli dispiaceva essere nei lori pensieri, d'altronde lo sapeva di essere un bel ragazzo, ma non aveva tempo in quel momento per avere una storia d'amore, e questo sembravano non volerlo capire stressandolo ancora di più di come già non lo fosse.

Per rilassarsi incominciò a guardare fuori dal finestrino, non è che c'era molto d'interessante, l'unica cosa che riuscì ad attiralo fu un parco.

Decise di fermarsi per un po', magari stare da solo l'avrebbe fatto rilassarsi, disse all'autista di fermarsi facendogli sapere che l'avrebbe chiamato quand'era ora di tornare a casa.

Mentre passeggiava, intravide qualcosa, un campo da Tennis notando qualcuno allenarsi, gli ci vollero pochi secondi per riconoscere Tezuka.

"Ah... Tezuka si sta allenando?" pensò mentre un sorriso comparve sul volto del ragazzo.

Pensava di approfittare del momento per poter studiare meglio lo stile dell'altro. Decise di affrettarsi, visto che un occasione come quella non sarebbe ricapitata tanto facilmente.

Arrivò pochi minuti dopo. Non che si aspettasse di vedere molto all'inizio, ma di certo non credeva che in quel lasso di tempo l'altro avrebbe interrotto i suoi esercizi.

Non gli servì a nulla rileggere quei fogli, la sua indecisione continuava a persistere. Finora era sempre riuscito a prendere una decisione da solo per quanto fossero difficili, ma stavolta non ci riusciva.

"Sarà meglio andare a casa." pensò guardando il cielo. "Si sta facendo tardi."

Restò un altro paio di secondi osservando lo spettacolo sopra la sua testa, le nubi si spostavano mosse dal vento, desiderava che quella brezza portasse via tutta la sua confusione assieme a quelle nuvole.

Sospirò mentre iniziò a riporre tutto nella propria borsa, per prima cosa si assicurò che la borraccia fosse chiusa bene e che non perdesse acqua, poi posò i fogli, l'asciugamano con la quale si era appena asciugato. La racchetta la lasciò per ultima com'era sempre solito fare per essere la prima cosa che avrebbe preso una volta negli spogliatoi della Seigaku.

Era rimasto immobile osservando Tezuka, gli era bastato un solo sguardo per capire che qualcosa non andava in quel ragazzo. Dalla loro partita aveva capito che l'altro non era un tipo che lasciava trasparire le proprie emozioni e che avesse un forte autocontrollo.

Non che gli interessasse del suo stato, ma c'era qualcosa nel suo rivale, qualcosa che sembrava attirarlo in una maniera insolita. Non sapeva spiegarsi esattamente cosa stesse provando, era come incantato da quel ragazzo. Senza che se rendersene conto, si ritrovò di fronte a lui.

Tezuka era ancora intento a sistemare le sue cose nella sua borsa, doveva solo riporre la racchetta, cosa che avrebbe fatto se non avesse visto l'ombra di una persona che oscurava la zona.

Il ragazzo si domando chi potesse essere e quando fosse arrivato. Era certo di essere stato sempre solo quel pomeriggio fino a quel momento.

Non aveva nessuna idea di chi fosse, era sicuro che nessuno dei suoi conoscenti frequentasse quel posto. Si voltò per vedere chi era.

Non poté far al meno di notare la divisa della Hyoutei e gli occhi blu del capitano del club di Tennis che si trovava poco distante da lui.

"Cosa ci fa qui?" pensò Tezuka.

Era la prima volta che vedeva Atobe in quel parco, non pensava che lo frequentasse. Immaginò che probabilmente anche lui era volesse allenarsi circondato in quel silenzio rilassante.

« Yo Tezuka!» salutò il suo rivale.

« Ciao Atobe. » ricambiò.

Keigo iniziò ad avvicinarsi alla panca dov'era seduto l'altro, Kunimitsu per educazione spostò la borsa in modo che l'altro se avesse intenzione di sedersi potesse farlo e fu quello che fece.

Non chiese il permesso al rivale, d'altronde invitato direttamente ad accomodarsi al suo fianco.

Riuscivano ad avvertire entrambi una forte tensione che impediva a tutte e due di rompere il ghiaccio.

Tezuka non era mai stato un tipo molto loquace e non sapeva quali argomenti interessavano al suo rivale, non poteva certo dirlo di conoscerlo bene, l'unico in comunque che gli veniva in mente al momento era il tennis.

« Ti va una partita Tezuka? » Anche Atobe non sapeva esattamente cosa dire e l'unica cosa che riuscì a chiedergli fu quello di sfidarlo ad una partita a tennis.

« Ok... »

Atobe si stava scaldando aspettava solo l'arrivo del rivale, fortunatamente aveva portato la sua con se, mentre l'altro prese la sua. L'altro non tardò e dopo poco raggiunse anche lui il centro del campo.

« Al meglio di un set? » chiese Atobe « Va bene? »

« Sì. » rispose l'altro.

« Inizio prima io. » A Tezuka quella non era sembrato affatto una domanda.

« Ok » disse dandogli la sua palla da tennis.

"Chissà se è guarito." pensò.

Batté il servizio, lanciando la palla di fronte al rivale, dal modo in cui l'aveva fatta tornare da lui, riuscì a capire che l'altro intendesse fare sul serio quella sera. Era un colpo preciso, diretto verso la parte opposta del campo. Per uno forte come, il migliore, non fu affatto difficile rispedirla da Tezuka calibrando la potenza della pallina in modo da fargli capire che anche lui avrebbe dato il meglio di se per vincere.

Quella partita era proprio quello che ci voleva, sentiva che tutto lo stress che aveva accumulato in quel periodo iniziava lentamente a svanire, quel ragazzo era uno dei più forti tennisti che avesse conosciuto. Aveva già avuto occasione di battersi con lui durante il torneo Nazionale, dopo una durissima lotta, era riuscito a vincere, anche se dubitava dell'esito se l'altro non si fosse infortunato.

Il Match non ebbe vincitori, il cielo stava ormai oscurando e continuare oltre senza una luce, perché quel campo non conteneva illuminazione artificiale, sarebbe stato difficile se non impossibile anche per due come loro, quindi interruppero la loro partita al punteggio di 3-3

Atobe in quella partita aveva capito che anche Tezuka era nella sua stessa situazione, gli era bastato solo osservare le sue spalle tese per capire che anche lui era stressato. Il rivale era il capitano della Seigaku e forse anche lui stava passando quel momento di stressante.

Keigo era seduto sulla panchina osservando Kunimitsu intento a sistemare le cose nella sua borsa.

« Hei Tezuka! » fece per attirare l'attenzione del rivale che si voltò sentendo chiamare il suo nome. « Hai già deciso dove andare il prossimo anno?»

Tezuka che in quel momento stava bevendo dalla borraccia, rischiò di farsi andare l'acqua di traverso.

Non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie, possibile che avesse capito la sua indecisione? Lo spirito di osservazione di Atobe si spingeva davvero fino a quel punto?

« Non ho ancora preso una decisione definitiva. Tu hai già scelto? » chiese lui

« Andrò alla Mitsukawabi Gakuen.* » disse con un aria fierissima.

« Quella Mitsukawabi? » chiese Tezuka osservandolo

« Certo! » fece lui « Molti professionisti hanno frequentato quella scuola. »

"Certo, è vero... ma avevano tutti parenti già affermati, o venivano da famiglie altolocate " pensò Tezuka.

« Tu cosa farai? »

« Io? Ho intenzione di continuare col tennis e... »

« Allora perché non vieni anche tu? »

« Eh... preferisco una scuola normale... »

La Mitsukawabi Gakuen era stata fondata agli inizi degli anni 60 da un tennista che dopo il suo ritiro dedicò al sua vita alla formazione di nuovi talenti. Non era mai stata accessibile a tutti, solo i membri dell'alta società potevano frequentare quei corsi, e non tutti potevano però farcela, perché le selezioni per farne parte erano durissime, infatti tutti gli studenti dovevano vincere dei tornei per poter essere ammessi.

Non gli sembrava affatto strano che Atobe decidesse di frequentare proprio quella scuola, uno come lui poteva permettersi un lusso del genere.

« Potresti vincere la borsa di studio sai? »

Aveva sentito che il nuovo preside, in carica da ormai quattro anni, in quel lasso di tempo osservando i migliori tennisti finanziava i loro studi tramite delle borse di studio per permettere anche a ragazzi comuni di potersi iscrivere.

« ...mi stai sopravvalutando.»

« No ti sopravvaluto, conosco le tue capacità e so che riusciresti a farcela.»

Atobe si alzò in piedi avvicinandosi al rivale, sfiorando la sua spalla

« Ti aspetto al torneo per la Mitsukawabi. Ciao! » disse Atobe allontanandosi.

Non sapeva a volte cosa prendeva a quel ragazzo, da quello che aveva appena detto sembrava quasi che volesse frequentare la sua stessa scuola.

« Ci vediamo.» disse Tezuka prendendo la borsa mettendola sul braccio* destro tornando a casa sua con la sua indecisione.

NOTE

Quando ho iniziato a scrivere questa fan fiction, non avevo ancora visto gli OAV di prince of tennis, ne la seconda telvisiva dell'anime e non avevo ben chiaro lo svolgimento di quest'ultimo, quindi non seguirà Shin tennis no ouji-sama, ma sarà un storia a parte in cui Atobe e Tezuka andranno allo stesso liceo, ci saranno altri personaggi principali, ma la maggior parte credo saranno OC creati solo per la serie.


End file.
